


1 July, 1867 :: Birthday

by schwertlilie



Series: White Flags [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Canada Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Canada's first official birthday, Matthew gets a letter from Alfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 July, 1867 :: Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Jack = Australia, Charlie = New Zealand, James = Nova Scotia (who never shows up). John is Sir John A MacDonald, first prime minister of the Dominion of Canada, who was a notorious alcoholic.

_1 July, 1867 :: Ottawa, Canada :: Canada’s first official birthday_

Matthew looked out at the festivities on the lawn, sighed. Arthur was happy for him, Jack and Charlie were jealous, James was pissed (but that'd been the standard state of affairs between them for most of the last three hundred years). And Alfred...

Alfred's government called him "unnatural."

There was a knock on the door.

He blinked. "Come in."

His new boss came in, holding a piece of paper and only a single sheet to the wind. "Matthew?"

"Yes, sir?"

"A messenger dropped this off for you." He placed the envelope on the table. "You're not joining the party?"

"I will later." He smiled. "Poor sod, having to work on my birthday."

"I think he was American."

"My point still stands."

John chuckled to himself, and patted Matthew on the shoulder. "Happy birthday, lad."

"Thanks to you and your hard work."

"Again, happy birthday, and many happy returns."

"... Thank you, sir."

John nodded, and let himself out of the room.

Matthew eyed the envelope. From the United States, or _the United States_? He picked it up, turned it over. It was addressed to him-as-Matthew, and written in Alfred's scrawl. Sealed with plain wax. No avoiding it, then. He opened the envelope, caught the small piece of paper that tried to fall to the floor.

"Hope you won't be satisfied with just this," it read. And in smaller print beneath: "Happy birthday."

He couldn't stop a smile. Whatever the factors that'd led to Canada becoming a dominion, at least he wouldn't have to fight so hard with his brother anymore. 

That was a good thought.


End file.
